The Time Lord and the witch
by Comealongemryss
Summary: The TARDIS lands at hogwarts and breaks down. The Doctor is stuck there as a teacher and meets Hermione Granger. Of course, the TARDIS didn't bring him there for no reason, there's something bad happening at Hogwarts - When isn't there? . -Can the Doctor and Hermione figure what's going on at Hogwarts before it's too late? *Previously "all this time it was you."*
1. Chapter 1

**I started this story a little while ago, but then deleted it because I lost inspiration, but now I'm working on another fic, and it's making me want to put this story back up. I'm just going to post the chapters I've already had typed up and put the new ones (new for anyone who was reading this before) up soon. There will be a few changes to the old chapters, because I want Sirius and Lupin alive, and I forgot about that the first time around. **

**Okay so, reminder, The eleventh doctor never happened. It was Ten with Rory and Amy. It's Just that Ten is my favorite Doctor and I feel like I could write him better than Eleven (not that I don't like eleven, I adore him.) but I didn't want to just skip over Amy and Rory. Eventually I'll write something with 11 in it. Jack will be In this story later on, because who doesn't love jack? **

**This is after the war, but Snape isn't dead, neither are Sirius or Lupin (mentioned above) and possibly Dobby If I have a need for him in the story. Dumbledore was really sick from the ring, but he didn't die. He was really weak though during the war, so he couldn't fight. I just can't write the story without them. **

**Okay I'll get to the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own either stories, if I did I probably would've changed season 6 a little. Okay, a lot. **

The TARDIS was out of control, sparks flying everywhere and giving shocks to the Doctor every time he touched something.

"What's wrong old girl?" he wondered aloud. He searched the monitor for any signs of trouble, but the screen was black and staticy "well that can't be good..." He popped on his glasses on and tinkered around the TARDIS controls, trying to calm some chaos.

"Ow!" The Doctor exclaimed "stop shocking me!" It was times like this when he wished he had a bigger head, then maybe he could figure what was wrong with her. All of a sudden the TARDIS started spinning out of control, slamming the doctor to the ground. The Doctor groaned and tried to get back up, but apparently the TARDIS wasn't having it and made him slam to the ground again. "would you at least try to gain some control?" The TARDIS landed suddenly, and the Doctor looked around hesitantly "okay…"

The Doctor stood up and checked the monitor again. "still blank, haven't had that happen in a while, we should probably leave and try to go somewhere else, Every experience I've had with blank screens haven't been very good, well to be truthful almost all the trips usually take a bad turn, I guess just give it a go h-" the Doctor stopped rambling and looked around. Empty. The Doctor sighed, he would have to get use to Amy and Rory not being around. After they found Melody/River They decided it was best to go home. After all Traveling in space and time isn't a good thing for a child.

Still, he had the TARDIS and his need for adventure was stronger than ever. So he grabbed his Jacket and sprinted towards the TARDIS's doors. He opened them and stopped in his tracks. He appeared to be in an office, with moving pictures.

"Pictures can't move." He muttered to himself. He let his wander around the room until they came across a man. They man looked really old, but somehow young at the same time. His blue eyes Twinkled with interest, curiosity, and a little bit of caution.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor, and you are?" The Doctor asked with his normal cheery voice and wide grin.

"Professor Albus Dumbledore."

"Well it's very nice to meet you professor, would you mind informing me where I'm at?"

"You sir" Dumbledore started, Rising from his chair "Are at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, which is curious to me." He walked around the desk to face the Doctor "Hogwarts has the protection wards there are, So I would like to know how you got through them with that machine of yours."

"Well the TARDIS is a very powerful thing, it was even able to get through to a parallel universe! How crazy is that? Gosh was that a cr- wait wait wait, did you just say witchcraft and wizardry? There's no such thing!"

"Ah, So I'm guessing you're a muggle then? Altough, muggles can't get in this school." Dumbledore eyed him carefully trying to determine whether he was a threat or not.

"Muggle? What's a muggle? Is it anything like a science geek? Because if it is, I'm definitely one of those. Is that what a muggle is?" The Doctor stared at Dumbledore waiting for him to reply, truly clueless.

"You really don't know where you are do you?" Dumbledore asked stunned.

" It's more fun that way." The Doctor replied, with a grin that Dumbledore though had to hurt his face. "now." The Doctor sat down in front of Dumbledore's desk "tell me about these muggles and this witchcraft."

Dumbledore rounded back to his side of the desk and sat down "Hogwarts is a place for young witches and wizards, there are our kind all over the world, but we keep it a secret from muggles. Muggles are non magic people. Kids come to this school at 11 and finish in their 7th year, at 17. This school is so we can try and teach magic as best as we can, without them using it for evil. Some don't have a chance, they have their minds set on using magic wrong. I figure it has something to do with their parents. If their parents are that way, and brought them up that way, then it's a little chance that we'll change their minds. We had a war last year, with the darkest wizard, luckily us and our students were finally able to bring him down, so most of the darkness is out of our lives, but not all of it. I wish it was, but it won't stay that way for very long." Dumbledore sighed as he finished at looked back at the Doctor, his eyes tired.

The doctor was slowly nodded the whole time. A war, he knew how hard that is. He silently mourned for all of the lost lives. Muggles though, would he be considered a muggle? Or do you have to be human to be a muggle? He probably shouldn't ask, he didn't know what wizards did with Aliens. "I'm so sorry." He offered his condolences for the war. He really wished the world could just be peaceful for five minutes.

"We're handling it okay. These students are strong, they'll make it through…but enough about the school for now, would you like to inform me how you into my school?"

" Right, yeah, um…the TARDIS is my…teleportation machine, in so many words. It was acting funny I'm guessing this 'magic' interfered with her controls, and we crash landed here." He answered simply

Dumbledore observed him, he could tell he was hiding something, but that wasn't important right now. He just needed to figure out whether this man is a threat or not. "what are your intentions here? With all that has happened, we can't be too careful." Dumbledore would be able to tell if he was lying.

"Well if the TARDIS is okay I'll probably just take off." The Doctor said, even though he was curious, A place after war is not a place he should be. " Let me just see how she's doing.." The Doctor went back into the TARDIS real quick, trying to tinker with the controls.

Dumbledore waited outside, curious to what the man was doing in this 'police box'. It must be bigger on the inside, though he didn't think that muggles had those kind of things. Then again, he didn't think they had teleportation devices either. This man is no muggle he thought.

The Doctor came out of the TARDIS with a frown on his face "she's sick." He sighed stroking the door.

"You keep calling it she, like it's alive." Dumbledore noticed.

"Well..she is in her own way." The Doctor really didn't feel like explaining the TARDIS right now, he was more concerned on what he was going to do.

"Well if your machine isn't working how would you like to stay here? Maybe we can find you something to teach? The school hasn't started yet, and we haven't sent out the letters for classes yet. If you wish, we will include you."

The Doctor thought about, he really should leave, but he is curious. Plus with The TARDIS not working, it didn't look like he had a lot of options. "Well….if you insist." The Doctor replied grinning madly.

**Alright so that's the first chapter, there's 4 or 5 of the old ones left before I start working on the new ones. Pardon any mistakes, I'm not really reading over the old ones and don't have a beta at the moment. Let me know what you think? Reviews are appreciated **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for the story alerts and the reviews! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. Like I said in the previous, I'm re-posting the old chapters I wrote and then for all past readers you'll see some new stuff . **

_The Doctor thought about it, he really should leave, but he is curious. Plus with The TARDIS not working, it didn't look like he had a lot of options. "well….if you insist." The Doctor replied grinning madly._

**Chapter 2**

The Doctor sat across from Dumbledore, waiting patiently for him to decide what the Doctor is going to teach. Usually the Doctor would suggest Psychics, but he highly doubted that they have Psychics at a magical school. There is another option, space, and not just learning the "eight" planets, telling them all about the aliens out there. All the adventures he's been on, all the dangers he's experienced. They would be interested in that, wouldn't they? They wouldn't have to do any work, and it's not like the Doctor is planning on staying very long anyway.

"You know professor, I think I might have an idea, though it doesn't really have to do with magic.." The Doctor looked at Dumbledore, waiting for him to respond. Dumbledore nodded, hinting the Doctor to continue. " Well I've been through a lot in my life, and I've seen things even you couldn't imagine. I was thinking I could just teach the kids about all the things out there. Aliens, monsters, robots, and things like that. Inform them that there are more things out there than they believe, what do you think?" The Doctor finished with a huge smile on this face.

"Aliens? There is no such thing as aliens." Dumbledore said studying the Doctor, maybe this man was off his rocker.

The Doctor raised his eyebrow "I thought the same thing about magic, who knows what else is out there."

"You're telling the truth" Dumbledore asked bewildered "There are actually Aliens out there? Aliens that could possibly be a danger to this school?"

"Well, I don't know if they're a danger to Hogwarts, if there are as many protection barriers as you say." _though _The Doctor thought _now that I'm here, there probably will be_. "Though if you think the kids won't be interested in it.."

"No no, I think they would be. We'll make it optional, and if they change their mind when they get here, then they can join the class. If you were to allow for that?"

"Yeah, sounds like a great plan to me, there won't be any textbooks or anything, so it's fine." The Doctor replied, already thinking about what he would talk about.

"The students will be doing work though won't they? We can't just have them setting around doing nothing." Dumbledore checked.

_No_. "Oh yes of course! That's the whole point of school isn't it? They'll be doing work." The Doctor reassured them, though Dumbledore looked doubtful.

"Alright I'll go call the teachers to my office, and we'll discuss it a bit more." Dumbledore jotted down a note on parchment, and all of a sudden it was whizzing out of the room.

"Whoa" The Doctor looked after it in amazement "I'm going to have to get use to that." Within it minutes An elderly woman in green robes entered. Followed by a dreadful looking man in black robes, and then a couple more people. On of him reminded him of Bannakaffalatta, because of his height. He felt a slight pain in his hearts at the memory.

"Everyone please let me introduce you to our newest member of the staff, Doctor…I'm terribly sorry, I just realized I haven't asked your name."

"Oh it's just the Doctor." He answered, very use to this by now.

"Alright, well this our newest teacher, The Doctor." Dumbledore gestured to the Doctor " And these are the other teachers, professor Minerva Mcgonagall, professor Severus Snape, professor Filius Flitwick, professor Pomona Sprout, professor Horace Slughorn, professor Sybill Trelawney, madam Pomfrey, a-" Dumbledore was cut off by someone rushing into the room

"Professor Dumbledore sir, I'm sorry, I was in the middle of feeding Buckbeak, and he wanted to finish before I could take off." A giant man exclaimed.

Dumbledore chuckled "It's quite alright Hagrid, I was just in the middle of introducing our newest teacher, The Doctor, to the rest of the staff. Doctor this is Hagrid, Hagrid this is the Doctor."

"Oh it's very nice to meet ya sir, very nice to meet ya." Hagrid said reaching forward and shaking the Doctor's hand vigorously.

"It's very nice to meet you too." The Doctor laughed. He had a feeling that he would like Hagrid.

"And what will this Doctor be teaching, headmaster?" the man in the dark robes, Snape, asked with a hint of venom in his voice. _Well that's strange _the Doctor thought.

"Don't worry Severus, you still have the dark arts." Dumbledore reassured him and Snape seemed to relax a tiny bit " The Doctor will be teaching a new subject, while his transportation is getting fixed." Dumbledore gestured to the TARDIS and the other teachers eyed curiously "Now for arrangements, we have an extra class room, though we'll need to figure out where you'll sleep."

"Oh no need to worry about that, my room is in the TARDIS." The doctor jerked his head toward the blue box " I have all I need."

"Alright then, what about your class name? We need something to put on the letter."

"Oh right, hadn't thought of that, how about spaceology? Kind of makes sense right? Like mythology?."

"Mythology?" Dumbledore asked.

"Right, never mind, just put down spaceology." The Doctor couldn't believe that they didn't know what mythology was. Maybe he should do Greek mythology. The Titians and such.

"Alright, Spaceology. Minerva would you mind including it in the students letters?" Dumbledore turned away from the Doctor to face her.

"Certainly, headmaster." Mcgonagal cast a weary glance at the Doctor, and headed out.

"Alright, well I think that concludes our meeting, you may be on your ways professors." Dumbledore said and the professors bided their goodbyes. " So Doctor, do you need any help with anything?" Dumbledore asked turning back to him.

" Well now that you mention it.." the Doctor said thoughtfully "You wouldn't happen to have anything that could move the TARDIS to my classroom would you? So I could put it in the closet or something?" Apparently Dumbledore could do that. He used this spell called wingardium leviosa and he floated the box all the way to the classroom. "Wow." The Doctor stared behind him "Wish the sonic could do that."

"The what?"

"Oh, never mind, nothing." The Doctor backtracked and walked around the classroom "So do you think anyone will take the class?" he asked changing the subject.

"Yes I believe so, there are a lot of students who won't want to take the same main class again, but they do need to take something, so they'll probably choose this class for something new." Dumbledore reassured him "Especially the Ravenclaws."

"Ravenclaws? Is that some sort of band?" the Doctor looked at Dumbledore confused.

Dumbledore chuckled. "No, there are four houses, and the students are sorted into them. Ravenclaws are extremely smart, Hufflepuffs are great finders, Gryffindors are very brave and adventuress, and Slytherins are very cunning and sneaky." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Hmm" The Doctor though about it "Well I'd be a combination of all four, I probably couldn't be sorted."

"Now, I'm sure you could, the sorting hat bases it off you mind." Dumbledore said.

"I have a very complicated mind." The doctor said pointedly.

" I see." Dumbledore stared at the Doctor "Well do you need anything else?"

"No, not at all, go ahead and get back to your work, I'm sure you're very busy." The Doctor smiled at Dumbledore and went to sit down.

"Very well." Dumbledore nodded and headed to the door " I will see you later Doctor."

The Doctor leaned back in the chair behind the desk "Well I'm sure it won't be too bad here." He said to himself amazed by the place. "Think I'll go take a look around." The Doctor got up and practically skipped to the door with excitement. If only Amy and Rory were here…

It has been a month since the TARDIS crashed at Hogwarts, and the Doctor was starting to get a bit restless. He loved the magic, he really did, but staying in one place for so long just wasn't good for him. The TARDIS was trying as hard as she could, he knew she was, but she hasn't gotten through yet. It will probably be at least another month before she starts to get her power back.

The students were arriving tomorrow and despite his restlessness, he was actually a bit excited. He had no clue what he was going to start with teaching, but it really didn't matter. He couldn't wait to share his stories with students, and possibly hear some of their stories. He was practically jumping up and down with excitement, he really needed some people to talk to. The teacher were great, but they're not as…let's say enthusiastic as he is. Their minds are amazing, they're almost as smart as he is, but they are a bit too still. They talk a bit slower and drawn out, unlike him. Besides Hargid that is, the Doctor has become really good friends with him. Still, hopefully having students here will make him a little less bored. He's been trying to sit down, and plan out what he's going to "teach", but he keeps changing his mind. He'll just do it freestyle, and say what ever comes to mind first. He's always done that in the past, why change now?

The Doctor sighed and left the classroom. Whenever the doctor started feeling bored, he'd go down to the lake on the grounds. It was a nice place to think, it had a good aura to it. He sits and thinks about Amy and Rory. How they would love it here. With them here, he wouldn't be so bored. He wonders how they're doing, how much time has passed? Have they had another kid? Have they forgotten him? He sighed, he really missed them. It was nice to have people around for company, someone to look after you.

The Doctor let his mind drift for a little while longer, before he decided to go back to the TARDIS. He tinkered with the controls for a couple hours, trying to get her right again. After a couple of shocks and bangs the Doctor gave in for the night and decided to get some sleep.

Something woke the Doctor up, it took him a few second to figure out what it was. After he cleared his head a bit from the fog, he realized it was the TARDIS waking him up. The Doctor suddenly jumped out of bed and ran out to the console, he checked the time, it was 12:00pm. 6 more hours until the students got here, The Doctor ran out of the TARDIS with a huge grin on his face.

**Meanwhile…**

Hermione had just got in the car to go to the station. She had learned how to drive over the summer, after she found out she couldn't restore her parents memories. She felt empty, she lost her parents, and things with Harry and Ron weren't the same anymore. Harry has been spending all of his time with Sirius, Ginny, and Teddy, not that it's a bad thing, but she misses him. When she does get to see him, it's not for very long. Though Hermione understands, he's finally able to rest, he needs time to spend with his family.

Now Ron…Ron is different. Hermione had tried to make things work between them, she really had, but there was just something missing. She's sure he'd be the perfect boyfriend for someone, just not her. Ron wasn't particularly happy when she broke things off, he actually stopped talking to her for a while. Eventually, he came back around.

Neither Harry or Ron were going back to Hogwarts, Hermione doesn't even know why she's bothering. Maybe because she knows she'd regret it if she didn't go. That's just who she is, the smart bookworm. She's going to be miserable without Harry and Ron though she knows it. The only person going to Howarts, that's she's friends with, is Luna. Ginny isn't coming back, with Fred's death still sore for the Weasleys, they have lost a lot of themselves. No one is worse then George though, he hasn't been out of their bedroom since Fred passed. Molly says he sleeps in Fred's bed. Her heart mourned for all of them.

Though she is looking forward to school a bit. Plus there's a new class, Spaceology. Hermione has heard of mythology, but never spaceology. She's pretty sure it's a made up name. Though she's looking forward to a chance to learn something new. She wonders who the teacher, based on the name of the class, it's no one she knows.

Hermione was arriving at the station, she had 30 minutes to get a seat. Hopefully she can find an empty compartment, or maybe Luna is already in one. She grabbed her trunk and started for the barrier, once through she saw all the first years panicking, hugging their parents goodbye, taking about being which house they hoped they would get sorted in. Hermione smiled sadly, it felt like only yesterday when she was in their place.

Hermione boarded the train and looked for a compartment, luckily she found Luna in one. "Hello Luna." Hermione said politely and smiled.

"Hello Hermione." Luna said with that dreamy look in her eyes. She sat across from Luna and noticed the Quibbler.

"So your dad is back to writing again?" she asked taking in the cover, it seemed darker than usual.

"Oh yes, daddy says that there's a lot of stuff to publish, the sungolbacks have escaped and are running rampage through Diagonally." Luna said staring out the window.

"Mhmm." Hermione had to give it to them, they sure had creative imaginations "So is your dad going to catch them? Or is there someone special to do that?"

"No, daddy goes and rounds them up, I helped, they seemed to like me better than daddy. That's why they keep getting loose, he's not very good with them."

Hermione smiled, though she may be a bit crazy, Luna was good company to have. "So did you sign up for the spacology class?"

"Oh yes, daddy and I have been involved in spaceology for years! We just finished trying to get a message to the Judoon. We're hoping they send one back." Luna said smiling excitedly at Hermione.

"Oh…well I hope you hear from the judoon."

"Me too, I wonder if your spaceology teacher has encountered them before, maybe he can give me some tips."

Hermione never usually believed the stuff Luna said, but now she's curious. Luna knows what Spaceology is, and now it's a class at Hogwarts. Could the things Luna talks about actually be real? "What exactly are the Judoon?"

"Oh they're outer space policemen with rhinoceros heads." Luna said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Hermione started blankly at Luna. _okay_ she thought _this class definitely has to be on something different. _"Interesting."

"Oh yes very, this man better know what he's talking about." Luna said turning from Hermione back to the window.

Hermione sighed, the train had left a little while ago. It felt so empty without Harry and Ron sitting beside her. Her heart ached and she wished she had stayed home. Though that wouldn't have been any better, she would still feel just as alone. At least at Hogwarts she didn't have the painful memories of her parents. She turned her head to the window, this was going to be a long year.

**So, there it is. I hope it wasn't too dreadful and sorry for any mistakes. Okay so next chapter is Hermione and the Doctor at Hogwarts together. I just wanted to make a few things clear. 1.) I don't have anything against Ron, I just have never really pictured Hermione and him together. 2.) I hate to make Harry so ooc, because I know he loves Hermione and Ron a lot, but I think it's better that way. I don't think Hermione would go travel with the Doctor if she was as close to Harry and Ron as she had been. 3.) I felt Luna would know about aliens and stuff, because that's just how she is. And sungloback…I don't know where that came from. I was just making some imaginary creature and happened to be in the library, where there was sunflowers, a globe, and a sign that said paperbacks…so yeah. Thanks for reading Reviews make me update faster. *Wink Wink, Nudge Nudge***


End file.
